Hummin'
by Miss Gendai Speaker
Summary: So this is the story of how our dear Sasuke found Girls' Generation annoying, turned into lovey-dovey mode and suggested going to that ice-cream shop she loved- all while he was trying to study that huge file Tsunade had given him. AU


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story_

**.**

**HUMMIN'**

**.**

"Stop it."

So let's just be clear. Sasuke Uchiha –sophomore student of one of the most prestigious med schools in the whole world- was lying on his bed trying to study. His teacher –who happened be his girlfriend's godmother- had given him a rather large file with very important theory he had to memorize for the next day. But it's Sasuke Uchiha we are talking about. He hadn't only been Konoha High School's heartthrob but also one of the top students, something very expected from his whole family. The problem wasn't his brain. He had always been pretty good at memorizing stuff he didn't even need to.

"..."

"Sak. Stop it."

It was Sakura. Sakura Haruno was his one and only nemesis when it came to studying. Sakura had started off as the typical Uchiha fan girl. Well, actually not so typical due to her exotic bubblegum colored hair, her large forehead and her always-bright emerald eyes. But the thing is that after several years passed, our dear Sakura came to realize that Sasuke wasn't a piece of meat- so flawless, so perfect. The teen with rioted hormones discovered that the chicken butted boy wasn't exactly prince charming or her night in his tin armor. He- just like any other human- had flaws. He was impatient, he was rude, and he was narrow-minded. He was egocentric, he was crude and he was very shut-in.

But she learned to love him. She learned to love that arrogant teen who came from a broken home. She learned that he loved tomatoes and that he played the guitar. She learned that he wanted his future wife to have long hair because it would remind it of her mother. She learned to listen to rock bands which had lyrics worth listening to just because he had told her so. She learned how to calm him down by rubbing her fingers in his temples whenever he had a nightmare.

And he had also learned to love her. At the beginning, he had thought he was just a pinky freak who claimed to "love him" but deep inside just wanted his money and popularity. But he realized she wasn't like that. He learned to love that smily and chocolate-lover girl. He learned that it was ok to cry sometimes. He learned that she loved Shakespeare's poetry more than those Top 40 songs. He learned that she'd prefer pizza to salad. He learned that she played the piano and loved her mother's home-made cookies. He learned that she would always be customizing her Tumblr profile. He learned that she was one hell of a woman the second time he laid her eyes on her and that he wouldn't let her go.

That's why in a matter of months, he finally asked her out. And they were happy. But sometimes she just got on his nerves. Like then.

"..."

"_Sakura..._" he said.

Sasuke's eye twitched and Sakura just yawned. Sakura was lying next to him in the king-sized bed braiding his hair because she had nothing better to do at that moment. She couldn't even turn on the tv because of the possible noise it would make. Ino had offered her to go shopping but she just wasn't in the mood. The offer sounded pretty tempting thou. She had seen a really cute outfit when she had gone window-shopping with her best friend a few days ago. She really hated her boyfriend at that moment.

"What?"

"Stop. Doing. That." he deadpanned and returned to his file.

Sakura just raised a brow and undid the messy braid she had made with her boyfriend's hair. She bit his neck playfully and started to play with her own hair instead.

"..."

"Stop humming." he practically ordered.

Sakura halted. _Wait... All this time, was he talking about humming?_ She had done that like forever. She never thought that something as innocent as humming would annoy him that much. She sighed and reminder herself that there were still things that she didn't know about her boyfriend and that she just needed to be patient with those little things.

"But what's wrong with humming _Gee_?"

"That song is annoying."

_Wow, wow! Stop that horse you handsome cowboy!_ It's was Sakura's eye's turn to twitch this time. _Is he actually hinting that her favorite band of all the time –aka Girls' Generation- was annoying?_ She sighed, now deeply, and closed her eyes to think of a mature answer... Ok, let's face it. Sakura was so mad at that moment that matureness went down the drain.

"Annoying my ass." she muttered but he heard her. And he heard her clearly.

"Sakura..." he started again.

"What?!" she shrieked.

Sasuke was the one who sighed this time. The last thing he wanted was his girlfriend to get mad at him. He had enough dealing with that old- with her godmother's med school's subject.

"I'm trying to study."

"...So?"

"I was thinking that it wouldn't kill you to stop humming for a while. _Babe_, I just need 5 minutes of silence."

Sasuke knew that the only way to make his girlfriend understand was _that_ way. You know... The lovey-dovey mood which didn't fit him quite well but had to turn to that mood if he didn't want to end up dead. The inky haired teen wasn't the type to call names –especially to his girl- but in these cases he had to make an exception.

"Say it again."

"Say what?" he asked, even thou he perfectly knew what she was talking about.

"Say that again!"

"..." she rolled her eyes.

"Babe... 5 minutes." he requested.

"That's what you said half an hour ago when I suggested to go to the park just to get your brain some fresh air." she replied avoiding his gaze and sitting on the edge of the other side of his huge bed.

Sasuke sighed again and gathered all the papers to put them back to the file, all of this under Sakura's confused glare. She was able to see a faint smile upon his lips thou. She shook her head and told herself she was just making up nonsense.

"C'mon... Let's go to that shop you love and get you some ice-cream." said with a velvety voice.

He jumped off the bed, picking up his phone and wallet at the same time. Sakura was still confused looking at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing on Earth. He was already at the door frame waiting for her. He was busy checking some FaceBook notifications on his iPhone, thinking to himself that his girlfriend was just tying up her shoes or fixing her hair. But when he looked back at her, she was still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong with you today?" she asked him when he sat down next to her after kissing her forehead. She rested her head on his shoulder and tangled up her fingers with his.

"I should be the one asking you that Sak..." he answered, looking down at her with softened eyes.

"Yeah, you are right." she said and kissed his slightly opened lips. A big grin appeared upon her lips and then Sasuke knew that his girl was back to her own self. "Let's go and get that ice-cream you promised me."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note: **

_This was supposed to be a talk-fic, but ended up having a very nice AU fic. I have to be honest with you and tell you that I had fun writing it :D Came out better than expected. I'm planning to start a SasuSaku talk-fic collection thou._

_For I KNOW YOU ARE THERE readers, don't worry my little angels. I will be writing the next chappie by the end of the week. I still have to hand out final projects and study for my finals :p _

_**Reviews, anyone?**_

_Hugs,_

_MISS GENDAI SPEAKER_


End file.
